


High How Are You?

by CyrusBreeze



Series: The Other 51 [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humor, Misunderstandings, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: “Hamilton is high as shit right now,” Burr noted aloud.George Washington turned to face the door. Alex had wondered in, looking completely lost and spaced out. He paused at the doorway, stared curiously at the sign advertising the pre-law student organization, and then proceeded to trek to his seat, calmly sitting in his chair and becoming intensely focused on a drawing on the desk.George sincerely hoped that his foster child hadn’t showed up for his ten minute history presentation under the influence.OrThe one where George is Alex’s Foster Dad and professor and Alex shows up to a presentation under the influence of something and it goes as well as expected.





	High How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably only funny to me. But it’s fine. I wrote this while under the influence of exactly what Alex is under, although to a lesser extent. This is essentially based off of my experience. 
> 
> I make no promises about the quality’s because it’s finals week and I am tired as shit and I wanna sleep/die. 
> 
> CW: for a tiny bit of transphobia and a reference to right wingers being assholes.

“Hamilton is high as shit right now,” Burr noted aloud.

George Washington turned to face the door. Alex had wondered in, looking completely lost and spaced out. He paused at the doorway, stared curiously at the sign advertising the pre-law student organization, and then proceeded to trek to his seat, calmly sitting in his chair and becoming intensely focused on a drawing on the desk.. He sincerely hoped that his foster child hadn’t showed up for his ten minute history presentation under the influence. 

Jefferson, who hated Alex and therefore wasn’t a good gauge of the situation, nodded his approval. “If I’m honest, I wish I would’ve gotten fucked up before my presentation. It’s a good idea.” 

“I can hear you guys,” George said from his podium as he logged into his account. 

Burr grinned sheepishly and looked down at his desk. “Sorry, Dr. Washington,” he mumbled. 

Jefferson simply snorted to attempt to hide his laughter but said nothing. 

George glanced at Alex, who was so spaced out that he hadn’t heard an ounce of the conversation.

“Alexander!” George called.

Alex looked up and very slowly, very deliberately, blinked. 

Burr was right. Hamilton was probably high right now. George knew that Alex smoked marijuana recreationally, and it didn’t bother George because his child was an adult and he did so legally, but showing up to class high was another issue entirely. He’d have to have a talk with Alex at some point. 

George didn’t actually have anything to say to his child that wouldn’t embarrass him so Alex looked back down and began to rummage through his backpack. He pulled out his note card and began to flip through them. Clearly, Alex was prepared for his presentation, so why was he nervous enough to get high? 

George sighed, pulled up all four presentations for the day up and then sat at one of the desks. He watched as the rest of his students filed inside. John, Alex’s boyfriend, stopped by Alex’s desk to talk to him.

“I’m literally fucking terrified and I made such a bad decision,” Alex whispered. Or perhaps Alex thought he was whispering. 

“Alex,” John said. “Eliza and I fucking told you not to do it, but you went ahead and did it anyway.”

So, great, Alex was most definitely high, especially if his boyfriend was admonishing him for it. 

Hopefully this didn’t get out of this classroom or Alex could end up in deep shit. He wouldn’t be in too much trouble, George donated far too much to the school for that to ever happen, but Alex would probably be put on probation. 

Alex took a long moment to respond. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

John whispered something in Alex’s ear before he sat down. Alex nodded extremely slowly. 

When the clock hit 12:20, George stood. “Who wants to go first?” He asked. 

Alex’s hand shot up, the fastest response he had had all day. 

 

“Great,” George said. “Alexander goes first, then Lee, then Adams, and we will round it off with Jefferson.” 

“Yay!” Alex cheered but he sounded as excited as if George had told them that he was changing his policy to include minuses and not allow rounding. 

Alex stood up, flailing his arms as he walked. George sighed. 

“I’m doing my presentation on the legal issues that transgender children and adolescents face while attending public schools,” Alex said. 

Alex’s presentation was shockingly flawless. For someone who was, as Burr so eloquently put it, high as shit, Alexander didn’t show it. The only thing he did was speak rapidly. But Alex always spoke rapidly, words tumbling from his mouth as if he would run out of time to say them. 

“And that’s my bibliography,” Alex finished. “K thanks bye.” 

“Thank you, Alexander,” George said. “Any questions?” 

The class shook their heads. 

“That was very interesting, Alexander, and I do believe that this will be incredibly helpful for those who want to go into Civil Rights Law. Bravo.” 

Alex beamed. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Next up, Lee,” George said. 

“I’m doing my presentation on Religious Liberty and the Attack of the ‘Tolerant’ Left,” Lee said proudly. 

George wanted to scream. Lee was very proudly right wing, arguing with anyone who so much as claimed that being gay wasn’t a sin and calling Alex Alexandria despite that not even being Alex’s dead name. George knew that he would have to be objective but he would be irritated. 

“Of course you choose to present such a controversial topic to your black queer teacher,” Alex crowed. “Are you trying to fail?” 

“Shut up,” John said, punching Alex in the shoulder. 

“I’m sure the Daily Wire or The Blaze would love it if a ’tolerant’ left wing teacher graded a student based on his liberal views instead of how well the presentation was,” Lee said, his nasally voice permeating the room. 

George sighed. “Please go on with your presentation, Mr. Lee.”

“What a crock of shit; I’m sorry you have to deal with it, Dad,” Alex said. 

Alex didn’t often call George Dad. And this wasn’t a great time. 

“Alexander, son,” George said firmly. “If you can’t behave during student presentation your own presentation grade will be docked.” 

“I’m not your son,” Alex shot back. 

“Can I go ahead and take him out?” John asked. “Alex is having a bad day.” 

Geourge huffed. It was either that or watch his classroom descend into madness. “Yeah, you can take him out. But make sure he drops by my office later today, when he’s not… y’know.” 

“Of course, sir,” John said quickly. “C’mon,Alex, ‘Liza has a study room in the library and we’ll go there in get some water and food in you, alright babe?” 

“Fine, but I wanted to see Lee make a fool out of himself,” Alex whined. “Jefferson, record this please.” 

“With pleasure!” The curly haired boy said with a wink.

“Let’s go, Alex,” John said softly. 

The two walked out the door. 

“See,” Burr said. “High as shit.” 

George sighed, instructed Lee to continue, and then spent the next five minutes listening to Lee’s bigotry. 

-X- 

Eliza brought Alex to George’s office hours four hours later. 

Alex walked very slowly and deliberately to his chair, as if he was really trying to seem like he was sober. 

“Alexander,” George said sternly. “Why on God’s green earth did you think it was okay to come to my class high as shit? How are you still high as shit? It should’ve worn off my now.” 

Instead of trying to spit out an answer, Alex began to snicker. Then, he gave a full out belly laugh. 

“Alex!” Eliza said, pressing her hands to Alex’s shoulder. She turned to George. “I’m sorry about my husband. He’s been up for about 60 hours at this point.” 

“And not to blame you or anything, but did you know that he was going to get high before his presentation. I mean, I know he was nervous, but…” George trailed off. If Alex was stressed enough to get high for his presentation, what the hell else was going on his life? Alex only ever stressed this hard when something else was going on. 

Alex was still laughing. “I’m… not… high…” he gasped out. 

“You clearly are, Alexander,” George said. “You literally couldn’t function in class today.”

“Not high,” Alex repeated, unable to stop laughing to continue what he was staying. 

“Alex hasn’t slept since he woke up at 10pm on Sunday,” Eliza said. “As you know, it’s wednesday. We woke up this morning and Alex was sitting at the table with a can of Monster and two Five Hour Energies. He then proceeded to put the Five Hour Energies into the Monster. John and I told him not to drink it, but he didn’t listen. He’s not high, Dr. Washington. He’s just really fucking stupid.”

“I’m not stupid,” Alex said, pausing his laughter. He was suddenly quite serious. “But Eliza’s right, I’m not high either.” 

“Oh,” George said, giving Alex a small but sympathetic smile. “Yeah, buddy. Stress and finals will do that to you.” He turned to Eliza. “Get some water in him, make him sleep, and get him out of his office before someone else comes in and assumes the same thing I did.” 

“You know what the say about assuming,” Alex jeered. 

Eliza nodded and carefully guided her husband from George’s office. 

George grinned to himself. He had never expected to have experienced this when a social worker dropped off Alexander ten years ago, but he loved his crazy, caffeine obsessed son, and George wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened to me. I pulled an all nighter and I rolled up to class under the influence of a single bottle of five hour energy, which is more caffeine than my body has had well, ever. I have anxiety and am autistic which made things so much worse. 
> 
> I literally couldn’t stop fidgeting and my eyes were so shifty and I was so spaced out that I struggled to answer questions or respond to things. My teacher asked me after class if I was okay, and I explained that I was and that I had just had too much caffeine. 
> 
> One of my friends informed me that she had assumed that I was high as shit, despite the fact that she knows I don’t smoke marijuana. So there’s that. 
> 
> Anyway, did y’all love it? Hate it? Was it trash? I don’t know why I wrote this.


End file.
